We All Fall Down
by Divination
Summary: Bellatrix raised her wand over her head. With a swipe of her wand she yelled “Avada Kedavra!” The last thing Harry saw was a Green light blazing through his eyes.
1. Cat and Mouse

****

"We All Fall Down"

I do not own anything that is Harry Potter JK Rowling does and her publishers and WB 

Pls enjoy and pls review**.**

Thank you. 

*Note _Italics_ meansomeone is thinking* 

****

Chapter 1: Cat and Mouse

The house was twenty paces away and the proximity and sight of it made Harry's scar prickle. Harry stared across the street at Hermione approaching the door. Harry bared his teeth in a sneer that could have been passed off as a smile. 

He had come to murder Hermione and her muggle parents. His eyes slowly moved from window to window, taking in everything from the crisp, white lace curtains to the Granger's old piano on the sun porch to a Batman and Robin kite stuck in the tree next door. On two occasions Harry caught sight of Hermione's mother as she shuffled past one of the downstairs windows. 

Her life soon would be at an end. That made him feel so much better, so happy inside. *_Enjoy every moment - stop and smell the roses,* _Harry reminded himself. *_Taste the roses, destroy the Grangers roses - flowers, stems and thorns.* _

He finally moved across the street, being careful to stay in the shadows. Then he disappeared into the thick yews and forsythia bushes that ran like sentries alongside the front of the house. He carefully made his way to a whitewashed cellar door, which was to one side of the porch, just off the kitchen. It had a Master padlock "Alahomora!" Harry flicked his wand and the lock came undone immediately. He had the door open in seconds.

He was now inside the Grangers house. He was in the cellar. There wasn't any large windows, but Harry decided not to take the chance of turning on the lights. "Luminous!" Harry flicked his wand again, the little light that the wand provided Harry used to look around. Just to learn a few more things about the Grangers house before he killed them all. The cellar was cleanly swept, as he had expected it would be. Mr. Granger's tools were haphazardly arranged on a pegged Masonite board. 

A stained Nottingham Arrows, Quiditch baseball hat hung on a hook. Harry put it on his own head, he couldn't resist. He ran his hands over folded laundry laid out on a long wooden table. He felt close to the doomed family now. He despised them more then ever. He felt around the hammocks wondering there muggle purpose. He picked up one the Hermione's bras playing with it like it was a catapult flinging socks across the room. He then touched he underwear, he felt like a total creep, and he loved it. 

He then picked up a small black and gold sweater. Obviously one of Hermione's older ones from her first or second years at Hogwarts. He took it to try and smell Hermione's scent, it was long gone. He was anticipating how he would kill Hermione now, he just wished that the fool Dumbledore was there to see it. 

He saw a pair of Everlast gloves and black Gluegrip buckle shoes around a hook next to a weathered old punching bag. *_Maybe they should have practiced more, then they might not have died as fast*_ Harry though. Harry thought he should punch out Mr. Granger's heart. 

Finally, Harry lowered his wand and set off to the dark stairway. Once upon a time, he had been a famous wizard. It was going to happen again. He was coming back with a vengeance that would blow everybody's mind. He concealed his wand in his pocket and sighed. He has spun his web perfectly. Hermione would soon be dead, and so would everyone she loved.

************************************************************************

"HARRY POTTER! GET DOWN STAIRS IMMEDIETLY, YOU AUNT AND I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR BREAKFAST FOR OVER HALF AN HOUR!" A voice echoed through Harry's head. 

Harry jumped up out of his bed, his scar burning like a hotplate. *_It was just a dream*_ Harry told himself. It was the same dream he had been having all summer. It was hell a number 4 Privet drive. Dudley had now temporarily moved out of his parents house, and the Dursley's had been even more scornful to him then usual. "Coming!" Harry yelled down the stairs. He got up out of bed, and took as long as he dared to get changed, he did not want to keep this Aunt and Uncle waiting.

When Harry got down the stairs, he discovered a scene of his Aunt crying in the corner and his Uncle trying to comfort her. As Harry surveyed the area he noticed his Aunt's very heavy and very expensive table had been over turned pouring the contents of a now smashed china vase all over the floor and Uncle Vernon's newspaper had scattered all over the floor. 

Harry did not dare ask what happened, instead he minded his own business and started breakfast. As he did so he thought about the year before how he had lucked out with Cho, although now he didn't care much for her anymore, he still felt guilty. It was the 3rd week of the holidays and Harry was getting eager to go to the Burrow and visit his best friend and his truly amazing family.

"NO! I WILL NOT SETTLE DOWN VERNON! IT IS NOT OKAY OUT DUDLY HAS MOVED OUT, HE IS NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO LOOK AFTER HIMSELF, WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER SAY? WE ARE NO BETTER… NO BETTER THEN." His Aunt faulted. "NO BETTER THEN MY DAMN SISTER!" His Aunt said in a outburst. At first Harry was laughing until he received a glare that would stun a Mountain Troll. 

Harry immediately twirled around, and giggled to himself quietly, now his Aunt and Uncle knew in a way, how Harry felt, but that didn't make anything better for Harry, instead day after day Harry would have to do more and more chores for his Aunt and Uncle. *_Just a few more days* _Harry thought. _*And I am out of here for the rest of the year and most of the next. Just stay calm*_ Harry told himself as he tried to keep his composure and not show any weakness in front to the Dursleys. 

"THESE DAMN OWLS! HARRY I SWEAR!" Harry heard his uncle yell one afternoon. *_YES!*_ Though Harry, as he raced into the kitchen and ripped open his letter. Harry had to squint to read the writing, it was obviously Mrs. Wesley's because it was so neat.

****

Dear Harry,

How are you dear? I hope those muggle guardians of yours are not giving you too much trouble. Well I just thought I would send an owl to tell you that we will be arriving to pick you up tomorrow, at 5pm, the Order ahs given us permission to come but we must use muggle transportation so we don't arouse suspicion. We are going to get a Lenta Car to pick you up, Mrs. Wesley has gone to get it now. Best wishes Harry dear and Ginny says Hello, and I can't wait to see you again. Oh Harry and Dumbledore has sent your booklists to me, so don't worry, he hasn't forgotten you, and great news, Ron has gotten prefect again!

Best of Luck,

The Wesley's

Harry ran up stairs to pack, although he knew he had over a day to get packed he was just excited, as he pondered he thought of what on Earth a Lenta Car was, then he realized and laughed at the top of his lungs, Mrs. Wesley has probably meant a Renta Car. Harry quickly finished packing. It was now midday, and Harry had nothing to do. So he decided to go for a walk. So he put on his jacket and hat and tucked his wand into his pocket. Then he ran as fast as he could through the front door so not to be stopped by the Dursley's with more chores.


	2. Devil's Waltz

****

"We All Fall Down" 

****

Chapter 2: Devil's Waltz 

Harry ran as fast as he could down Privet Drive, he ran past the bus stop, past the park and out to the old Train Station. The old Train Station was Harry's only solitude from the Dursley's these days. After finding his hiding spots around the house, even in the roof, Harry had given up and decided to leave the house whenever he needed to be Guaranteed the Dursley's would not annoy him. 

The Train Station was old and run down, roof on the ticket booth and station house had holes in them and was rusting. The once blue paint and red paint was now peeling and slightly brown. The station platform itself was covered by a sheet of tin bolted onto some wooden posts that had been cemented into the platform. Almost all the glass windows were broken and the old wooden doors had been forced open.

Harry stopped to look up at the sky for the first time since he had left his room that morning. It was fairly overcast and looked like it might rain some time soon. *_Good let it rain, gives me more of a reason to stay away from that bloody house for a few hours extra!*_ Harry thought to himself as he sat on a windowsill inside the station that was yet to be broken.

*_Why do I have to be stuck at the Dursley's all summer, 3 weeks of hell it is, that is all, not much better then that bitch Umbridge, HOW COULD I FORGET?*_ Harry asked himself. _*Madeye, when I get back I am telling them I am telling Madeye what they have been doing to me! That'll get them all roughed up, teach them a bloody lesson!* _Harry's thoughts were cut short by a blistering pain in his scar.

Harry suddenly remembered the dream he had the night before. He would inform Mr. and 

Mrs. Wesley as soon as they arrived to pick him up, it was another one of his insights to the future, but why Hermione he though. What if it happening right now. "No" Harry told himself it is daylight now, it couldn't have happened when he was dreaming it, he had stopped Voldermort invading his mind, he had mastered Occulancy over the holidays. And Harry knew it wasn't him planning to kill Hermione, he always saw his visions through Voldermort's eyes. 

But from his last encounter with Voldermort, entering his body Harry had gained even more power and more of Voldermort's magical attributes including Seer abilities. He just wished he could tell when this was going to happen. *_What, what if it is TONIGHT?* _Harry thought. *_What is Voldermort going to gain from this? This is terrible, I need to tell someone from the order NOW!*_ Harry thought to himself. But is had started to rain. Harry couldn't talk to anyone anyway, not just yet, he couldn't risk an owl now they are constantly being intercepted.

Harry decided to just sit tight and wait out the storm. What seemed like hours passed and it was still raining. Harry felt himself doze off he was awoken by his scar burning again. He looked around, but nobody was there. Harry jumped up off the windowsill but only fall down to his knees, he stayed there for a while before all of a sudden he was driven back from pieces of cement flying through the air, the wall had just exploded in front of him. There in front of him stood Bellatrix. The woman who had killed his Godfather. She raised her wand and swiftly flicked it and yelled "CRUCIO!"

Harry's reflex's were to fast for Bellatrix, he had whipped out his wand and preformed reflection charm within milliseconds of Bellatrix appearing. The spell hit Harry's charm and most of it bounced off and hit Bellatrix, Harry quickly shrugged off the curse, but not before Bellatrix. She had already slashed her wand letting out a purple light the floated towards Harry. Harry recognized it straight away, the Death Eaters used it last year to knock out Hermione, Harry quickly dove out of the way. But it was too late. Bellatrix had already cast a stun spell at Harry, this time it hit, Harry's grip on his wand loosened and he dropped his wand behind a old shelf. 

Harry felt himself fall to the ground. He could still tell what was going on around him. He could see Bellatrix standing over him. She smiled at him. "Harry, Harry, Harry, how wrong you were to come here, to leave the protection of the muggles. Now you shall pay for your insolence." Bellatrix raised her wand over her head. With a swipe of her wand she yelled "Avada Kedavra!" The last thing Harry saw was a Green light blazing through his eyes.


	3. Soft Tears

****

"We All Fall Down" 

****

Chapter 4: What Lies Beneath

"Harry, I, I just…"

"Huh, Hermione, what are you doing? Why are you crying?" Harry jumped to his feet and re-adjusted himself to try and keep his composer. Harry observed the havoc around him, the cyclone of, of what he had dreamt. Hermione woke him up where his dream left off. He looked up he knew they were coming but, he looked anyway. *"Yes, he thought I was dreaming, but everything as it was in my dream is now real, except I am not dead, strange I wish Sirius were here."*

At the thought of Sirius Harry stopped. No longer was he concerned with his surrounding environment, he had caught himself off guard. How could he do this to himself all the time thinking of Sirius and the Order, all Harry wanted to do was explode.

"Harry are you alright dear who look pale, come on get in the car and lay down, Mr. Wesley has conjured a bed in it so you can lay down, come on Harry dear, settle down it is only us, believe me we're in more shock then you, we thought you, you were…" Harry was brought back to reality by Mrs. Wesley's voice. "Dead." Harry finished off the sentence.

"Yes, Harry dear you gave us a shock, but what happened here? What's going on?" Mrs. Wesley questioned. Harry really didn't want to answer that question because even himself did not know, surely he should be dead, Bellatrix had killed him, why was he not dead? Harry was relived to hear Mr. Wesley's voice. "Not time to stall, Harry can tell us all what happened when we go back to headquarters, We'll go from the burrow that way we can't be followed, not by spy's in the open anyway."

"Right you are Arthur, come on you lot up you get, and off we go, no time to loose, hurry up come on, come on!" Mrs. Wesley was obviously in a state of utter panic, she reminded Harry of a dog chasing it's tail, running around in circles never achieving anything except exhaustion. "Right first we have to get to Harry's house and pick up his school equipment and any other things, but we will have to be very quick." Mr. Wesley said very sternly. 

Harry had never seen Mr. Wesley this serious, not even at Harry's court case, it was possibly because Dumbledore was not backing them now, he was all the way at Hogwarts, and there was no way to tell him. Mrs. Figg came sprinting out of her house when she saw Mr. Wesley speed down the street and come to a screeching halt. Outside Harry's house. 

She was thrown into a state of panic when she saw Harry, battered and bruised on the back seat. "Harry? HARRY! What have you done to the boy Arthur Wesley? Just because I can't do magic doesn't mean I can't take you on!" Mrs. Figg screamed, Harry now truly knew Mrs. Figg was on his side, he had never liked her up until this point, she was truly there for him.

"Settle down woman, we found him like this now help us get Harry's gear he is in grave danger here." Mr. Wesley cried back in protest.

************************************************************************

"Who's this HOOLIGAN outside on our street, if it is Dudley I am going to show that boy, teach him a lesson or two for…" Mr. Dursley was cut short when he heard voices. "REDUCTO!" The front door, smashed straight off the hinges and hit the rails on the stairs where it smashed into hundreds of pieces. Mr. And Mrs. Dursley ran out the into the Hall as fast as they could with the first thing they could grab.

"No child of mine is going to hang around with you bastard hooli… Your, your wizards…" Mr. Dursley stuttered out, amazing himself at the immediate recognition. "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY, HARRY IS IN DANGER AND WE NEED TO GET HIM OUT OF HERE, IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP I WILL CURSE YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" Mr. Wesley screamed at the Dursley's who were scurrying and tripping over themselves trying to get out of the road.

As the Wesley's, Hermione, Mrs. Figg and Harry all drove down the street Harry, sat up to see what everyone was doing. Mr. Wesley was arguing with himself, with what seemed to be which was the fastest way back to the Burrow, Mrs. Wesley was backseat driving, screaming out for Arthur to speed up, slow down, go right, go left. Mrs. Figg was in the front with Mr. Wesley and she was hurriedly reading a book that resembled the Wizard's Codes and Conducts. 

Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione and Ron were all whispering in amongst theirs elves, although Harry did not care what they were saying, because as they drove past the train station no one but Harry noticed the train station was no longer in a ruin, and was no longer unoccupied. The train station, was now in the state it was before Harry was attacked, and there were a number of figures gathered in it. One, Harry could clearly see was Antonin Dolohov…


	4. All That Remains

****

"We All Fall Down" 

****

Chapter 4: All That Remains

"Harry, I, I just…"

"Huh, Hermione, what are you doing? Why are you crying?" Harry jumped to his feet and re-adjusted himself to try and keep his composer. Harry observed the havoc around him, the cyclone of, of what he had dreamt. Hermione woke him up where his dream left off. He looked up he knew they were coming but, he looked anyway. *"Yes, he thought I was dreaming, but everything as it was in my dream is now real, except I am not dead, strange I wish Sirius were here."*

At the thought of Sirius Harry stopped. No longer was he concerned with his surrounding environment, he had caught himself off guard. How could he do this to himself all the time thinking of Sirius and the Order, all Harry wanted to do was explode.

"Harry are you alright dear who look pale, come on get in the car and lay down, Mr. Wesley has conjured a bed in it so you can lay down, come on Harry dear, settle down it is only us, believe me we're in more shock then you, we thought you, you were…" Harry was brought back to reality by Mrs. Wesley's voice. "Dead." Harry finished off the sentence.

"Yes, Harry dear you gave us a shock, but what happened here? What's going on?" Mrs. Wesley questioned. Harry really didn't want to answer that question because even himself did not know, surely he should be dead, Bellatrix had killed him, why was he not dead? Harry was relived to hear Mr. Wesley's voice. "Not time to stall, Harry can tell us all what happened when we go back to headquarters, We'll go from the burrow that way we can't be followed, not by spy's in the open anyway."

"Right you are Arthur, come on you lot up you get, and off we go, no time to loose, hurry up come on, come on!" Mrs. Wesley was obviously in a state of utter panic, she reminded Harry of a dog chasing it's tail, running around in circles never achieving anything except exhaustion. "Right first we have to get to Harry's house and pick up his school equipment and any other things, but we will have to be very quick." Mr. Wesley said very sternly. 

Harry had never seen Mr. Wesley this serious, not even at Harry's court case, it was possibly because Dumbledore was not backing them now, he was all the way at Hogwarts, and there was no way to tell him. Mrs. Figg came sprinting out of her house when she saw Mr. Wesley speed down the street and come to a screeching halt. Outside Harry's house. 

She was thrown into a state of panic when she saw Harry, battered and bruised on the back seat. "Harry? HARRY! What have you done to the boy Arthur Wesley? Just because I can't do magic doesn't mean I can't take you on!" Mrs. Figg screamed, Harry now truly knew Mrs. Figg was on his side, he had never liked her up until this point, she was truly there for him.

"Settle down woman, we found him like this now help us get Harry's gear he is in grave danger here." Mr. Wesley cried back in protest.

************************************************************************

"Who's this HOOLIGAN outside on our street, if it is Dudley I am going to show that boy, teach him a lesson or two for…" Mr. Dursley was cut short when he heard voices. "REDUCTO!" The front door, smashed straight off the hinges and hit the rails on the stairs where it smashed into hundreds of pieces. Mr. And Mrs. Dursley ran out the into the Hall as fast as they could with the first thing they could grab.

"No child of mine is going to hang around with you bastard hooli… Your, your wizards…" Mr. Dursley stuttered out, amazing himself at the immediate recognition. "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY, HARRY IS IN DANGER AND WE NEED TO GET HIM OUT OF HERE, IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP I WILL CURSE YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" Mr. Wesley screamed at the Dursley's who were scurrying and tripping over themselves trying to get out of the road.

As the Wesley's, Hermione, Mrs. Figg and Harry all drove down the street Harry, sat up to see what everyone was doing. Mr. Wesley was arguing with himself, with what seemed to be which was the fastest way back to the Burrow, Mrs. Wesley was backseat driving, screaming out for Arthur to speed up, slow down, go right, go left. Mrs. Figg was in the front with Mr. Wesley and she was hurriedly reading a book that resembled the Wizard's Codes and Conducts. 

Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione and Ron were all whispering in amongst their selves, although Harry did not care what they were saying, because as they drove past the train station no one but Harry noticed the train station was no longer in a ruin, and was no longer unoccupied. The train station, was now in the state it was before Harry was attacked, and there were a number of figures gathered in it. One, Harry could clearly see was Antonin Dolohov…


	5. The Sequence of Dark Rising

****

"We All Fall Down" 

****

Chapter 5: The Sequence of Dark Rising

There was a cold blooded killer that Harry hated so much, within reach, Harry's chance for retribution. But he just kept still and quiet, Harry never knew why he did, he just did. He just let Mr. Wesley keep driving, the sooner they got to the burrow the better, the sooner he could relax, the sooner he would be home. Yes home Harry thought. How he'd kill to have only have his parents back for even a day, Harry would do anything to meet his parents. That's all Harry could think of as he sat in silence for 3 hours ignoring any questions or comments from the people surrounding him. Harry just pretended to be asleep, though he was actually trying to dose off. Knowing it was completely pointless trying to sleep Harry persisted, but thoughts just kept shooting through his head and the entire trip he was extremely restless.

It soon became so dark outside that it was becoming hard to see out the window. But Harry could make out figures in the sky. Something or someone came into a better view, whatever it was appeared to be human, a female at that. Harry got a very odd feeling, all of a sudden thoughts started shooting through Harry's head. *_Who is that, what if it is Bellatrix, what if she has followed us to the burrow, what if she is here to kill us all, no I she wont, she can't I would die trying!* _At that Harry screamed at the top of his lungs "STOP!" Everyone around him jumped having the biggest fright assuming Harry had dosed off no one had expected it, while Mr. Wesley had hit the breaks stopping the car.

Harry immediately jumped out of the car as fast as he could. "Draw your wands everyone, we're about to be attacked!" Harry ordered as he whipped out his own wand. "What on Earth?" Mrs. Wesley queried in a very concerned voice. But Harry did not have time to answer as he saw the figure approaching again or a broom, it was definitely a female. Mr. Wesley ran towards Harry as he saw a red spark being let off from Harry's wand just before he reach Harry before grabbing him. The stunner made a direct hit on the figure causing her to wobble on her broom before regaining her balance.

"What are you doing! Let go of me now! Can't you see she will kill us all! Let go of me! NOW!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice at Mr. Wesley while struggling his hardest to get out of Mr. Wesley's grip. The rest of the Wesley's and Hermione watching in horror as Harry elbowed Mr. Wesley in the nose and breaking free, but in the coarse of this dropping his wand which was swooped up by the figure.

"Harry, that was an impressive stun, but I am afraid you will have to do better then that to hurt me." The figure chuckled. Then walked forward more before tripping on a stone and landing right in front of where Harry was laying…..

"TONKS!" Harry squealed in delight. "Not exactly the best entrance, I know!" Tonks replied in her sweet little giggle.

************************************************************************

__

In a place not so far away

************************************************************************

"Yes sir, of coarse we will be ready for them when they come, they will not stand a chance and they will be over-whelmed, not even Harry stands a chance." a voice hissed from in a dark corner. "Excellent, I know you will not fail me my humble servant, or I will have to ask Bellatrix to pay you a visit." Voldermort boomed while he sat impatiently in his throne of scales. "You see I am not a very patient wizard, and I do not like failures, do not fail me or it will be death."


	6. Fires of Fortune

****

"We All Fall Down" 

****

Chapter 6: Fires of Fortune

"Now we must carry on to summon Dumbledore. Quickly you lot back into the car, Tonks I will fly with you, George!" Mr. Wesley commanded. "Yes dad?" George jumped, not expecting his dad to yell at him, after all he had done nothing wrong. Mr. Wesley continued "Your to drive, go on get in, hurry up, we'll we watching your progress up above with Moody." *Moody* Harry thought, no one had told him either Moody or Tonks were following them, perhaps they had seen Bellatrix at the station, perhaps they knew what had happened the entire time, perhaps they had done this to Harry. *No that's ridiculous.* Harry thought. 

As they pulled up to the Burrow Harry saw Mr. Wesley and Tonks land ahead of them and Moody land behind them. Everyone quickly unpacked the car and ran inside. Mrs. Wesley dropped everything once in the front door and ran to the fireplace. "Quickly Harry, take your things upstairs and come right back down, same to you kids, except don't come back down, THAT MEANS YOU TOO FRED AND GEORGE!" Mrs. Wesley barked. "Aww but mum…" The twins moaned in unison. "No, now move those butt's!" Mrs. Wesley croaked at them. Everyone went upstairs and put their baggage in their rooms, Harry then proceeded downstairs. Ron stopped him "You'll tell us everything that happens right Harry?" Ron asked. Harry hesitated, he knew what he wanted to answer, but what was the harm in a little white lie? "Coarse." Harry replied. As Harry was walking down the stairs he could hear Dumbledore's voice, Harry broke out into a run almost tripping down the stairs on himself. 

When Harry got to the living room, Dumbledore was not there, he had just missed talking to Dumbledore. "Harry, have a seat." Mrs. Wesley said very calmly as she practically forced Harry into a chair. "Now what I am about to tell you is very important. I have just been talking to Dumbledore as you probably already know. We discussed what happened to you at the train station and your dreams. And how you have been reacting lately, and Dumbledore in his usual mysterious self seemed to know already." Harry cut off Mrs. Wesley "But how, how can he see my dreams, I have not told a single soul. Not one."

Mrs. Wesley continued. "That is what I am coming to Harry, it seems, that you have been burnt buy the fires of fortune. Harry, you are a 100% pure blooded heir of Griffindor, Harry, you alone posses the power to lead the heirs army, you alone can control what the order could not, you alone can control the City of Flames, Gryiffindor's Stronghold, forgotten buy many wizards, but it is time you knew, time you knew of your true duty to this world… Harry the reason I am telling you this is because Mrs. Twallany had another premonition last night…"


	7. The Fatal Stand

****

"We All Fall Down" 

****

Chapter 7: The Fatal Stand

"Harry, do you understanding what I told you? Do you understand why it is so important we protect you know?" Mrs. Wesley sounded very stressed at the moment. "Yes, I guess so, but why, why do I have to goto…" Harry went dead silent. "Did you hear that?" Tonks asked Moody. "Yeah I heard it alright, Harry and Petunia, go upstairs into the attic, close every door on the way so they have to search every room if something slips past." Moody ordered. "Arthur, Tonks you two and I will station around the house, use any force necessary, if is most important Harry is kept safe, it is absolutely vital that he stays alive!" 

Mr. Wesley gave strategic locations to Moody and Tonks. "Tonks, you take the stairs and front door. Moody take the lounge, and I will take the kitchen." Arthur directed them. "Right then remember the orders motto people, assume nothing, question everything." Tonks whispered as they stationed themselves. Moody thought to himself *What's wrong here? What am I feeling about this attack?* Beyond hall Moody could just see Tonks knocking over a coffee table and ducking behind the hat stand. 

Then there was silence in the house, no one moved. It seemed like hours to them when only seconds had passed.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Avarda Kevarda!" 

………………………………................................................................................................

Tonks felt a cold chill through her bones. As she got up still totally petrified of losing her life she saw a green streak of light shoot out of a death eaters wand. Tonks froze as she saw a body fall to the floor. She ran to the entrance of the lounge wand drawn ready for anything, but all that was left was the cold stiffness of death. Tonks walked over to Mad Eye still ever vigilant, she bent down to check his pulse. *Nothing* Tonks thought to herself as she got up again now angry as ever. Arthur came in the lounge also with his wand drawn. "Moody's gone, I just saw him get killed. It was terr…" Tonks felt a shiver down her back as if something was wrong, but she couldn't pin point it. Arthur also felt it, for some reason they felt like they were already dead, just coldness…

"Petrificas Totallis" the same cold voice hissed as Tonks felt herself collapse beneath herself. Mr. Wesley now feared for the second time in his life that he was going to die, alone, murdered in cold blood. He couldn't move out of the pure shock that he may never see his family again. He felt a chill in his bones like never before. He forced himself to turn around and face his foe. Just in time to see Luscious Malfoy's evil grin.

"Conjunctivitis" Luscious hissed, blinding Mr. Wesley. "Wesley, you're more of a disgrace then I thought. How can you call this DUMP a home, what filth! You disgust me to no end Wesley, but don't worry, I shall end your pitiful existence here and now!"

"Rictusempra" George yelled as he Fred followed hot in his trails down the hall. Luscious was now laughing his brains out on the floor, he kept trying to produce a counter-charm but could not hold his voice long enough to cast one. 

"Expelliarmus" Another voice hissed. Both Fred's and Georges wands flew across the room to another hooded figure. "Stupefy" The voice hissed again. Mr. Wesley fell to the ground. "You will never win this war, give Potter to us. Or you'll never see Wesley again! Mobilicorpus!" With that the hooded figure fled the scene with Mr. Wesley floating behind him. "Morsmorde!" Luscious let out before vanishing into thin air with a port key. "Mum's going to kill us, he took our wands." George muttered.


End file.
